Il était une fois NatsumeXMikan
by Ren-kami
Summary: Dans le même genre que Il était une fois… TsubasaXMisaki sauf que cette fois-ci c'est sur le couple NatsumeXMikan Au programme : - Doudou - Observation - The Story "The Story" donne une conclusion au TsubasaXMisaki.
1. Doudou

Doudou

Natsume Hyuga tourna la tte vers son rveil. Deux heures du matin. Il soupira. Six heures qu'il s'tait couch mais il n'arrivait toujours pas dormir. Maudit Personna ! Il l'avait accabl de mission le soir l'obligeant dormir dans la journe. Et maintenant que ses missions reprenaient un cours normal, il n'arrivait plus dormir la nuit -trop l'habitude prsent-. Il pensa plusieurs moyens que ses amis lui avaient donns pour s'endormir :

- le yoga

Non ! Il n'tait pas assez patient.

- Une promenade dans le parc

Non ! C'est un truc de fille.

- S'puiser en faisant de l'exercice

Non ! Dans deux jours, il y serait encore.

Il soupira, qu'allait-il faire ? Il irait bien discuter avec Luca mais celui-ci dormait avec le lapin, certainement une sorte de doudou pour lui. Un cours de classe A lui revint soudain en mmoire. Ce jour-l - la suite du fait que plusieurs lves s'taient moqus d'un autre car il avait un doudou- le professeur leur avait appris se que pouvait signifier un doudou pour quelqu'un.

C'est un moyen de se rassurer, a remplace un peu la maman. Certains ne peuvent s'endormir sils n'ont pas leur doudou.

Le hic, c'est que Natsume n'avait plus de doudou depuis des annes. A moins que... Le jeune garon repoussa la couette et se leva. Traversant le couloir, il monta jusqu' l'tage des une toile . Il s'arrta devant une porte et entra. Il s'approcha du lit double et se coucha dedans entourant la jeune fille qui dormait de ses bras. Il s'endormit aussitt. Il avait enfin trouv son doudou.

Le lendemain, Mikan Sakura allait avoir la surprise du sicle.


	2. Observation

Observation

Nastume Hyuuga se retourna dans son lit et observa la jeune Mikan qui dormait par terre. Lors d'une séance en Classe Dangereuse, un élève avait fait perdre le contrôle de son alice à Nobara qui avait tout fait geler sauf le dortoir des Classe B. Les cours avaient été suspendus. Les lycéens se retrouvaient à l'étage des « une étoile », les collégiens celui des « deux étoiles », la Classe A celui des « trois étoiles » et la Classe B dans les deux chambres des « spécial » suffisamment grande pour tous les accueillirent. Il tendit la main, caressa doucement sa joue et elle attrapa sa main, murmurant son nom.

« Natsume... »

Il ramena sa main à lui et nota dans un coin de sa tête de remercier Nobara d'avoir perdu le contrôle.


	3. The Story

The Story

Natsume avait passé les premières années de sa vie à fuir avec ses parents et sa soeur car ils étaient des Alices. Sa mère avait fini par mourir et il avait rencontré Luca, un autre Alice. La fièvre de sa soeur, la visite de Persona et l'incendit. C'est trois évènements l'avaient conduis à ce rendre à l'Académie Alice, suivi par Luca, décidé à ne pas le laisser seul. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à obéir comme un chien. Mais il ne faisait ça que parce que l'Académie avait entre ses mains sa petite soeur, Aoi, rendu aveugle et amnésique par l'incendit.

Mikan n'avait jamais connu ses parents mais ne s'en souciait pas. Son grand-père lui suffisait. Elle était joyeuse et tout le monde l'aimait. Elle rencontra Hotaru lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans. Malgré le peu de sentiments qu'elle laissait passer, Mikan s'était accroché et se considérait comme l'amie d'Hotaru. Elle se contrefichait des coups ou remarques négatives que pouvait lui faire sa meilleure amie. Et puis, 3 ans plus tard, la jeune Imai suivi les traces de son frère ainé et entra à l'Académie Alice. Mikan, déprimé de son départ, la suivi et entra dans l'Académie à son tour lorsque l'un des professeurs, Narumi, se rendis compte qu'elle avait l'Alice d'annulation.

Leur rencontre ne se passa pas très bien. Natsume, pervers, lui avait retiré sa jupe, provoquant la fureur et les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Plus le temps passait, plus Mikan semblait détesté Natsume qui, lui, en tomba amoureux malgré ses efforts pour s'éloigner d'elle et la détester. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Luca aussi tomba amoureux de Mikan, n'hésitant pas à dire à Natsume qu'il n'abandonnerait pas au sujet de Mikan. Puis, elle aussi commença à aimer Natsume. D'abord l'affaire Réo, puis l'Organisation Z et enfin Luna et l'Académie lui firent se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui et que tout s'acharnait à les éloigner.

Finalement, tout rentra dans l'ordre mais la relation entre Mikan et Natsume ne sembla pas avancer, tout comme celle entre Luca et Mikan. Dix ans passèrent et ils purent sortir de l'Académie et vivre leur vie. Natsume, fidèle à ses habitudes, s'éloigna de Mikan et Luca, qui restèrent soudés pour avancer dans la vie. Pour Natsume, c'était parfait. Il était persuader que l'Académie et Z n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui et il ne voulait pas mêler Luca à ça et encore moins Mikan. Mais il fini par se rendre compte qu'il avait tord mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus prendre contact avec eux, ignorant où ils habitaient et même ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Cinq ans plus tard et PDG d'une grande entreprise en compagnie de sa soeur, il eut la surprise de voir, un matin, entrer une personne qu'il connaissait bien : Mikan. Elle était venu répondre à une annonce car l'entreprise, en expension, cherchait des architectes. Natsume, figé lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, ne remarqua même pas que sa soeur s'était éclipsé avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Reprenant contenance, l'homme commença l'entretient pour finir avec un contrat d'emploi pour la jeune fille.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, deux jeunes femmes discutaient. A côté d'elles, une petite fille s'amusait avec son chaton. Une voiture entra dans la cour et un homme en sorti. Il entra dans la maison, déposa ses affaires et sortit dans le jardin, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entoura les épaules de l'une des deux jeunes femmes et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts se rouvrirent et lui offrirent un magnifique regard plein de tendresse tandis qu'elle demandait comment sa journée s'était passé. Il lui répondit et souria à l'autre femme, sa soeur. A ce moment-là, une autre voiture entra dans la cour et trois personnes en sortirent. L'une des trois personnes, une jeune femme, courut dans le jardin, se jetant sur ses deux amies tandis que les deux autres hommes saluèrent l'homme. La petite fille, entendant toute cette agitation, prit son chaton dans ses bras et rejoignit le couple enlacé, ses parents, ses yeux verts plein de bonheur et ses longs cheveux noirs volant dans le vent, sous le regard attendris de ses deux parents ainsi que de leurs amis.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, la joie et le bonheur était présent.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, deux couples, un jeune homme et une jeune femme repensèrent à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, Natsume Hyuga, 31 ans, père d'une petite fille, regarda sa femme et l'embrassa.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, Tsubasa Ando, 32 ans, charria son ami Luca Nogi, 31 ans, tout en serrant dans ses bras sa fiancé Misaki, du même âge que lui.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, Aoi Hyuga, 27 ans, éclata de rire et demanda quand ses amis auraient des enfants, faisant rougir Misaki et Tsubasa.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, Aiko Hyuga, 6 ans, regarda ses parents et ses amis rire. Elle ne connaissait pas encore leur histoire ni cette Académie Alice mais était préssé d'entrer dans cet endroit plein de leurs souvenirs et de leurs amis.

Dans le jardin d'une magnifique maison, après des années de souffrance et de tristesse, 6 personnes recevaient enfin le bonheur auquel ils avaient droit.

Ainsi fini l'histoire de Mikan et Natsume,

respectivement possesseur de l'Alice d'Annulation et du Vol

ainsi que de l'Alice du feu.


End file.
